From WO 2004/054805 A1, a method and a device for controlling the temperature of a component of a printing unit are known, wherein a fluid circulating in a circuit is in thermal contact with the component to be temperature controlled. Temperature-controlled fluid is fed into the fluid of the circuit via a primary circuit as needed for the purpose of adjusting a desired fluid temperature. Alternatively, it is also possible for a heating or cooling unit to be provided in the temperature control circuit.
WO 2006/072558 A1 also discloses a temperature control system for controlling the temperature of components. In this case, temperature control medium at three different temperature levels is provided via three supply circuits to a decentralized supply unit close to the printing tower. Using these supply circuits, individual temperature control circuits for the rollers/cylinders are supplied as necessary with fluid, metered in from one of the supply circuits.
EP 0 383 295 A2 discloses a temperature control device for a printing couple cylinder, wherein a desired mixed temperature for the temperature control circuit can be produced using fluid suitably supplied and discharged at a four-way valve as the junction point between a primary circuit and the temperature control circuit for controlling the temperature of the component. In the primary circuit, a heat exchanger is provided for cooling the fluid, and a heating element is provided for cases in which preheating is required.
A device for controlling the temperature of a component is also disclosed in EP 0 886 577 B1. In one embodiment, cooling medium circulates continuously in a temperature control circuit through the cylinder or cylinders to be temperature controlled and through a cooling unit, in which the temperature of the cooling medium is controlled as needed via a control unit. A cylinder through which the medium flows has an intake and an outlet for the cooling medium on the transmission side. The cooling unit can be embodied to lower or raise the temperature of the cooling medium. One embodiment provides for the temperature control of a side panel of the printing couple on the transmission side, opposite the operating side. This is accomplished using the transmission fluid circulating in a circuit, with the temperature of said fluid being controllable via a heat exchanger in a primary circuit which has a temperature control unit.
From DE 38 22 486 A1, a driven roller embodied for measuring web tension is disclosed, which has a drive wheel at one end face and, in a special embodiment of the roller as a cooling roller, has an intake and a discharge for cooling medium on the other side.
DE 10 2007 003 619 A1 relates to a sheet-fed printing press having a central temperature control device. The sheet-fed printing press has a plurality of printing couples, arranged vertically, one in front of the other, the inking and dampening units of which are temperature controlled. For this purpose, a primary circuit is provided, which is temperature controlled by the temperature control device, and the flow from which is supplied to internal temperature control circuits, each having a pump, via metering valves. The temperature control device can be used to cool or heat the primary circuit fluid.
DE 10 2005 005 303 A1 discloses a temperature control system in which fluid which is temperature-controlled by a central cooling unit is conducted in an external cooling circuit. For the printing couples of one or more printing towers of each press section, one decentralized supply device is provided, wherein in this supply device, the external cooling circuit feeds into a plurality of internal temperature control circuits as needed for the purpose of controlling the temperature of rollers and cylinders of the printing tower. For each of the internal circuits, the supply unit comprises a control valve for metering the fluid into the internal circuit, and a pump for pumping fluid in the internal circuit. An external hot water circuit may also be provided, which can also dispense fluid in the region of the supply unit for controlling the temperature of a plurality of internal temperature control circuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,261 A describes a printing press having printing couples arranged vertically, one in front of the other, with rollers to be temperature controlled. Temperature control is implemented via hose lines from a central temperature control device.
DE 200 12 101 U1 discloses a concept for supplying a printing press and teaches combining all the supply systems for peripheral functions in a printing press as modules in a compact supply assembly. In a cooling module, cooling fluid is provided. In a “fluid module”, for example, dampening agent is cooled by the cooling fluid of the first circuit, for example, before being resupplied to the dampening units of the printing press. Also in the fluid module, a device for controlling the temperature of ink oscillator rollers by means of a temperature control circuit can be provided, wherein the cooling energy is supplied to the temperature control circuit in the fluid module via an exchange of heat with the fluid of the cooling module or by adding cooling fluid from the circuit of the cooling module. In one embodiment of dry offset printing requiring different fluid temperatures for different rollers, for each temperature level, a temperature circuit having a pump and a regulating valve 29 is provided in the central module. An electric heating element can also be assigned to each temperature control circuit in the central module.
DE 602 22 706 T2 discloses a flexographic printing press with means for air circulation.